


Habitat

by MegaFreeman



Series: Rowvember 2020 [8]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Epilogue, Gen, Rowvember 2020, The Williams Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFreeman/pseuds/MegaFreeman
Summary: After the Deckers got destroyed, and the their leader fleed the country, Kinzie and Boss decide to clear out their old headquarters and have the ex-FBI agent move in.
Series: Rowvember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996393
Kudos: 1





	Habitat

The Decker cyberspace had fallen, and their fearless leader had run out of the city. According to Kinzie, the Decker activity had been minimal in Steelport, it seemed like the merry band of nerds and geeks had fallen apart with no-one to lead them. The city of Steelport was resting peacefully, as businesses no longer worried about random DDoS attacks targeting them for the personal profit of the Syndicate. There weren’t any emo kids walking around the city, and no reports in the city about any breaches.

It was time for the Saints to pay a visit to the abandoned Nuclear Power Plant once again and clear out any of the remaining Deckers to prevent any attempts of a comeback. The plant was empty; deserted. Not long enough for cobwebs and dust to collect on the walls, but you could tell that nobody has been there for a while. It was a strange way to leave the place, as it was still filled up with all the different hardware that the gang has collected over the years. It was hard to believe that they went through all the hustle to collect all of them, just to leave it to collect dust as soon as their leader abandoned them.

The Boss kicked down a small green door, tagged with a decker graffiti, which led to the main corridor. The corridor was previously used to store the NEMO chair, which the Saints infiltrated before when they stole it from them. The Boss entered the room, as the sound of her heel hitting the ground echoed around the room. It looked a lot different than the last time the Saints were here. The lights were off, and the annoying dubstep wasn’t playing in the background anymore. Lina looked around to see if anyone was in the room, but it seemed empty. One thing was for certain, they managed to clear out all of the bodies from the last time the Saints invaded before abandoning the power plant.

“It’s clear.” The Boss notified the person in the hall, who was waiting for the Boss’ sign to enter the makeshift laboratory “You can come in now.”

The ex-FBI agent walked into the room right as the Boss told her, with her palm wrapped around the auto shotgun. She was light on her feet; her footsteps didn’t make nearly as much noise as the Leader of the Saints’ 4-inch heels. Some would usually complain she’s too quiet, often the ones who were startled by her sudden appearance behind their backs.

“It’s a lot less flashy now.” The blue haired woman told the hacker. “No lightning bolts or anything.” She referred to the Tesla coils in the room, which were previously turned on.

“I know,” Kinzie started to explain to the Boss “I told you the facility is offline, there hasn’t been any electrical surges coming from it to suggest otherwise.”

“So, what now?”

“I guess I should first take off all this silly decoration, I don’t need it. Then maybe see into getting some of the grid back online. I need power for my own computers after all. All this stolen tech will certainly be useful for the stuff I plan on tackling next.”

Before the ginger could continue her rant, the Boss interrupted her with a question “What  _ do _ you plan on tackling next?”

“You know, stuff. I gotta decide first.” She walked up closer to one of the platforms the previous owners used for accessing their mainframe, using the fence railing to climb on it. “I wanted to look into the rumored UFO sightings over Steelport that have been reported last few months, I also wanted to hack into Ultor and see what exactly they plan to do with the whole zombie virus and what not.” She paused for a second and placed her shotgun on the desk, after which she looked at the Boss over her shoulder “By the way, you should’ve kept those samples. Would’ve saved me a lot of work.” The ginger didn’t approve Boss’ decision to destroy the virus. You can never trust a multibillion-dollar corporation not to abuse a biological weapon this powerful. She agreed with Oleg, Saints should’ve reverse engineered the virus, and look if there were any ways to counteract the effects of it. Now, the only way to look for a possible curse is to scout through the Ultor’s files, which Oleg agreed to help her search through.

“C’mon, Kinzie, you’d understand.” The Boss smirked; she was still in disbelief of the whole situation. If it weren’t for Kinzie constantly reminding her of what happened, she would’ve thought the whole zombie situation was a fever dream. “When Burt fuckin’ Reynolds tells you to do something, you just do it. The man’s a goddamn legend.”

“He’s not  _ that _ impressive.” Kinzie stated, before turning back towards the terminal. “It’ll take me a couple of days to get this whole facility working again.”

“Need any help? Want me to send some boys your way?” The last time her lieutenant moved, she needed help with some boxes. The Boss had no desire to do this again, but she was willing to throw a few low-ranking lieutenants her way.

“No thanks. Oleg said he’d help.”

“Oh, Oleg said.” Lina stated, her voice having a suggestive tone to it, with a smirk across her face, she could swear that the two lieutenants had been attracted to each other. After all, there weren’t too many nerds within the gang to hook up with.

“What? Oleg’s smart, he knows his stuff.” Kinzie didn’t register the suggestive nature of Boss’ comment, as she proceeded to defend his intelligence. Truth be told, she did have some feelings for the brutish Russian man.

“Oh, I know, I know. ‘Teacup’ was it?” Lina cracked a joke about the ginger’s safeword, thinking that the lieutenant would catch the hint.

She did, to which she rolled her eyes. This was a conversation she wanted to avoid with the Boss as she didn’t want to share too much about her feelings, you could never know who’s listening in on the conversation. “Anyway, that’s all I need from you.” She said, as the 16-inch computer screen lit the ex-FBI agent’s face.

“You sure you can defend yourself? I can’t guarantee they won’t come back.”

“I’m pretty sure they won’t.” She started typing into the keyboard as she was talking to the Boss. The ability to talk and type at the same time was a skill she developed early on in her life. “Most of them fled the city, or are laying low. And if someone wanted to act smart and retake the power plant, well…” She glanced at the shotgun that was laid down next to her. “I can handle myself.”

“Okay then,” The Boss turned around and headed towards the exit, but right as she reached the door, she stopped, and looked at the hacker over her shoulder. “Text me if you need anything, I’m sure we can find you a perfect wheelchair.” She chuckled at her own joke. With Oleg and Kinzie alone in the room, both under a lot of stress from keeping the whole facility running, they were bound to end up hooking up, and seeing him naked, strapped to the cloning machine, the Boss knew her brute was packing a bat.

“Ugh.” The hacker groaned at the joke; she really didn’t like how the Boss casually joked about her crush on Oleg. “Get out.”

  
  



End file.
